


PREDITOR

by frankmcewan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Original Character Death(s), POV First Person, POV Male Character, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankmcewan/pseuds/frankmcewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я бы стал вторым Шекспиром, если бы умел писать, драматичности мне бы хватило.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PREDITOR

У тебя почти звериный оскал, ты – акула. Ты акула, и ты готов сожрать меня с потрохами, я готов, я хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты сожрал меня. Ты – акула. Я не боюсь, когда ты улыбаешься, хотя и зловеще. Я не могу отвести глаз. Ты – акула. Я не боюсь, я скулю, как щенок, когда моей оголенной шеи касается холодная сталь ножа. Я знаю, ты любишь погорячее, тебе по душе огнестрел, но ты знаешь, что я люблю. Я люблю, когда сталь скользит вдоль артерии, и тогда все зависает на грани, это высшая степень доверия. Одно неверное движение, и острый нож полоснет по артерии. Тогда будет много крови, это будет красиво. Твое лицо будет в моей крови, и ты будешь улыбаться своим звериным оскалом. Ты – акула.

Я скулю, как щенок, от страха и удовольствия, мне нравится. Мне нравится смотреть в твои ледяные серые глаза, такие же ледяные и серые, как сталь, скользящая по оголенному горлу. Я скулю от страха и удовольствия, и все на грани, это высшая степень. Мне кажется, будто меня повсюду окружает сталь, я купаюсь в холоде и остроте. 

Ты – акула. 

Ты – акула, ты хищник. Я игрушка в твоих руках, ты безнаказанно вертишь мной. Я не нужен тебе, ты не чувствуешь дрожи, когда горячие пальцы касаются шеи после холода стали, ты не знаешь, каково заглядывать в ледяные стальные глаза и скулить. Ты – хищник, ты – акула. Ты улыбаешься, и я дрожу, дрожу от страха и от того, как ты ужасен и прекрасен. Ты великолепен, почему тебя еще не канонизировали? Если бы они это сделали, я молился бы только на тебя. Ты – божество. Ты – хищник. Ты – акула. Ты весь всего лишь ледяная сталь. Твои глаза, звериный оскал; у тебя острые скулы, и это не скулы, это ножи, которые рассекают по живому, почему? Почему с тебя не пишут икон?

Я бы молился на тебя.

Ты – хищник, потому что тебе неведомо чувство пустоты. Ты не знаешь, каково это, оставаться в тишине, когда ты встаешь и уходишь. Ты подбрасываешь нож в руке, он перекручивается в воздухе, и я ослеплен сиянием стали и твоей улыбкой. Я ослеплен, я только слышу, как ты шагаешь к двери: шаг-шаг-шаг. Раз, два, три. Три шага, щелчок замка. Я слышу, как ты выдыхаешь, а потом дверь закрывается. Щелк, - и все. Пустота, ко мне возвращается зрение, я смотрю в потолок и смеюсь, да, кажется, я смеюсь. Я смеюсь, словно мне вкололи наркотик, я извиваюсь на кровати, словно кто-то невидимый терзает мои бока щекоткой. И я смеюсь, и кажется, плачу, или это кровь течет из бесчисленных порезов. 

Ты не знаешь этого, ты не ведаешь. Твоя страсть – оружие и убийства, от этого ты входишь в экстаз, это доводит тебя до оргазма. Я же актер, мой удел – драма, я бы стал вторым Шекспиром, если бы умел писать, драматичности мне бы хватило. Мне куда лучше удается превращать свою жизнь в одну большую драму, я умею страдать, я делаю это с удовольствием, с мастерством и умением. Но всякие забавы приедаются. Ты знаешь, чего ждать. Ты знаешь, чего ждать от своего оружия. Я знаю, чего ждать от себя, от своего тела. Я знаю, что – кто – умеет довести меня до оргазма.

Когда я думаю, что твои забавы тоже могут тебе приесться, я молюсь, чтобы я стал твоей новой игрушкой. Я молюсь, чтобы ты приходил ко мне, когда тебе надоест отдача приклада в плечо, я молюсь, чтобы ты скалился, когда я бы вылизывал твои синяки, я молюсь, чтобы до оргазмов тебя доводил я.

Каждый раз, когда ты приходишь, я хочу стать твоим рабом, хочу целовать носки твоих туфель, но ты не даешь мне касаться себя, ты не даешь мне доставить тебе удовольствие, хотя я знаю, я чувствую – ты хочешь. Я ведь чувствую тебя, когда мои беспокойные руки ищут, чем занять себя, но ты не даешь, ты связываешь, ты придавливаешь, ты продолжаешь свои садистские игры, раз за разом сводя меня с ума. Ты не позволяешь мне касаться себя, потому что ты – хищник. Ты – акула, а удовольствия – твоя слабая сторона. У хищников не бывает слабостей или они тщательно их скрывают.

А я не хищник, я щенок, который только и может, что жалобно скулить, просить большего и извиваться под твоими руками. Я щенок, который хочет быть великим актером, я хочу признания и оваций, я хочу твоего оскала только для меня, я хочу твоих размеренный движений только для меня, я хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня. Я не целовал тебя никогда, ты часто касаешься меня губами, целуешь порезы, у меня много порезов, вся моя кожа иссечена сеткой порезов, которые ты с благодарностью зацеловываешь. Но ты не касаешься моих губ, я не знаю, какой ты на вкус. Поэтому ты – всегда неизведанное, ты не надоедаешь, в тебе есть тайна, которую я жажду раскрыть. 

Я хочу заставить тебя страдать, я хочу, чтобы ты перестал быть хищником, я хочу, чтобы ты кричал от боли, хочу, чтобы тебя рвало изнутри, хочу, хочу, хочу, чтобы ты мучился и страдал. Мечтаю, чтобы ты желал моих прикосновений, жажду, чтобы ты шептал мое имя, как я шепчу свое, я хочу касаться тебя, хочу обхватить тебя и дарить тебе наслаждение, которого никто тебе не дарит. Я хочу феерический спектакль для тебя одного, я хочу многоходовую шахматную игру, где в коне я объявлю тебе шах и мат, я оставлю тебя кричащим на полу, твое лицо будет забрызгано моей кровью, и ты будешь рыдать и кричать. Ты – акула. Я хочу, чтобы ты страдал.

Я хочу сменить роли, хочу стать твоим повелителем, хочу сломать тебя, хочу разбить тебе сердце. У меня есть инструмент, у меня есть красивая игрушка, ты знаешь его, ты знаешь Ш. Ты говорил мне, что он хорош, ТЫ говорил, мне, что он лучше меня, и скалился. Ты разбивал мое сердце столько раз, столько раз. Ты столько раз причинял мне боль, что я хочу разыграть финальный спектакль, чтобы убить тебя.

Я воображаю, как придет тебе сообщение, у тебя звякнет телефон. Я выучил твой звонок, он часто отнимал тебя у меня. У тебя звякнет телефон, и ты, оторвавшись о какой-нибудь книги, лениво взглянешь на экран. Я воображаю, как ты прочтешь мое сообщение, я столько раз продумывал, что тебе напишу. Я думал, я много думал. Ты знаешь, слова многое значат. От слов многое зависит. Я хотел написать что-то, что поставит тебя в тупик. Что-нибудь, что заставит тебя нахмурить брови, и я мог бы еще раз вспомнить твои стальные глаза. У меня была бы пара секунд на то, чтобы отключить телефон и изменить своей любви к холодному оружию. У меня был бы шанс спустить курок.

Я напишу тебе: «Не смотри». Не смотри на что? Я смеюсь, не смотри на меня, не смотри на меня, я уродлив в своем бессилии, взгляни, в моей голове лишняя дырка. Не смотри.

Не смотреть на что?

Не смотри. Не смотри на меня, я уродлив. Ты знаешь, я договорился, чтобы тебе показали. Просто хотел, чтобы ты увидел. Тебе придет еще одно сообщение, я договорился с Ш. Это красиво, правда? Мой небольшой красивый спектакль. Не смотри. Это проверка на честность, проверка на доверие.

Я заранее знаю, ты не оправдаешь эту проверку, ты откроешь.

Не смотри. В моей голове лишняя дырка, кровь течет. И твое лицо в моей крови, хотя оно и чисто. Ты будешь кричать, ты будешь рыдать. Надеюсь, будешь.

Я так хотел сломать тебя. 

Ты – акула.


End file.
